egg_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitches
Egg, Inc., like all games, has its share of glitches. Here are some. Major Glitch A major glitch is one that either involves: major data losses, corruption, loss of real money, serious crashes, or game-breaking flaws. * Display is corrupted: The game rendering may be bugged, resulting in models failing to load properly and displaying holes and missing parts, rendering the game near unplayable. This also may causes the background blur while on any menu to flicker black or white. Rarely, the screen may still flash colors even when out of the menu. Even more rarely, the game world can go black, leaving only moving objects, such as delivery vehicles, chickens, and drones visible. ** FIX: Unknown at this time. FIX for flashing issue: Go into another menu and go out again. ** Likely cause: Hardware, GPU related. * Prestige infinitely: This glitch made it possible to get huge amounts of soul eggs without resetting your progress, it has been patched a long time ago. * Infinite Golden Eggs: This glitch makes the piggy bank/buying golden eggs useless. Open the game, then switch to your phone settings and set your date back at least seven days. Switch again to your game, so it registers the past date as the current day, then again to the date and time settings. Set the date back to normal and switch again to the game. You will receive a box with 396 golden eggs as a "Welcome Back" gift. Repeat this until you have the golden eggs that you need. If you also have a contract farm, you might receive another box here if it is the first attempt at the farm. * Huge Warp Profit: This glitch allows you to get massive amounts of cash after using a time warp, making it very easy to progress. All you have to do is use a warp in the boosts menu, then tap on the hatch chickens button as fast and as many times as possible, then you will get a huge amount of cash. Likely cause: the game calculates warp profit based on earnings/sec, and hatching chickens increases your profit/sec, which gives you more money from the warp.' Screenshot_2017-02-08-21-11-28-2.png Screenshot_2017-02-15-18-41-07.png Screenshot_2017-02-15-18-38-35.png Screenshot_2017-02-15-18-39-44.png Screenshot_2017-02-12-15-34-14.png BE13AE52-41B7-4FD8-9A6E-20F38EF6CC2E.jpeg '' '' Minor Glitches A minor glitch is a major glitch except the effect can be reversed or fixed, as well as less severe effects/consequences. * '''Warping is useless: '''If you warp again before the previous warp had finished (e.g. when money and chickens haven't add up properly), your screen will just go hazy for a while, and then return to normal WITHOUT adding chickens nor cash, but will still cost 100 Golden Eggs. * '''Ads will 'mock' you offline: If you are not on a connection, the ads notifications will still pop up, but the Watch button, when clicked, will just make the prompt disappear. ** FIX: Get on a connection and restart the app. ** Likely cause: The ad notification will still appear, but no WiFi triggers an error. * Ads may crash: Rarely, an ad may crash the game, not giving you the reward. ** FIX: None, but rare. ** Likely cause: 3rd party ads have internal glitches, not Egg, Inc. * Side reward buttons are hard to click: The buttons that appear on the side have a small click radius and do not respond often. ** FIX: Keep clicking, harder with larger fingers. ** Likely cause: Size of the buttons are set too small, especially becomes a problem with larger hands. * Holding a greyed-out button crashes the game: This is uncommon, but when you hold a greyed-out button, sometimes the game may crash. ** FIX: Don't hold a greyed-out button. ** Likely cause: Possible buffer overflow, a serious memory problem, causing the game to terminate. * Chicken Producer: Hold the chicken button, click on anything that will pull up a menu while still holding the button, and release as it's opening or closing. Chickens will continue to produce until the hatchery is empty, then you must click the button again to allow it to refill. Note: This only works if the original button was large and the place that you held was off the small button. Note that this glitch is patched in the current version ** Likely cause: The game is unable to detect if the button is released, because a menu makes the button smaller, but lifting your finger off the side of the button does not tell the game this. * Chicken Producer Extreme: When using the above chicken producer glitch, get your running chicken multiplier up to max and then press the boost button. Make sure the chickens are still running while you are on the boost screen, then initiate the "Warp 1 Hour" or "Warp 8 Hours" boost. The game will temporarily treat your post-multiplier rate of income as your baseline rate of income, thus allowing you to compound your income with an additional multiplier if you hold the button again. This means the Epic Hatchery upgrade (to increase hatchery refill rate) is more valuable than you may previously have thought. Through experimentation, it seems you cannot reproduce this glitch to get a third multiplier and after a small amount of time (from a few seconds to a few minutes) no matter what you do the baseline income will reset to normal. Regardless, if you are planning to fast forward time anyway, it is a good idea to utilize this glitch. Note that this glitch is patched in the current version ** Likely cause: Algorithm that calculates how much money you earn on warp is flawed. * Video Doubler: If you set the system's date or time forward, then watch a video for the video doubler and set your date or time back to the real date, you will have a large number of hours. This glitch is beneficial, take advantage of it. ** Likely cause: The game is synced to the system time, therefore allowing it to have full control of the mechanisms. ** Attention! You must be extremely careful with these instructions. Not doing so could cause serious problems with your game, possibly permanent corruption! * Unlimited For 30 Seconds: If you set the system's date or time forward, inspired by Video Doubler Glitch, then use the boost for Unlimited chickens from Hatchery for 30 Seconds and set your date or time back to the real date, you will have a large number of hours.This glitch is beneficial, take advantage of it. ** Likely cause: The game is synced to the system time, therefore allowing it to have full control of the mechanisms. ** Attention! You must be extremely careful with these instructions. Not doing so could cause serious problems with your game, possibly permanent corruption! * Box UI Off-Screen: If you tap a box while it is being tossed out of the vehicle, the pop-up explaining your rewards from the box will go up and partly off the top of the screen. FIX: Don't try to tap buttons that are barely visible on the right side of the screen. ** Likely cause: Bad positioning algorithm. * Other UI Off-Screen: When you are upgrading or purchasing habitats or vehicles, you can tap to buy or upgrade one slot but then instead of doing so you can tap on the far left side of your screen to buy or upgrade a different slot instead. This will result in the UI moving mostly off-screen to the left, and you will have to press an X to restore the UI to normal. FIX: Don't try to tap buttons that are barely visible on the left side of the screen. ** Likely cause: ? * Egg Upgrade Crash: If you hit the Upgrade Egg button several times quickly, the game will crash. ** Likely cause: Buffer overflow. * Black Text: In rare cases, the names of the housing in the housing menu will turn into an infinite rectangle, going off the screen if the upgrade box is opened. * A Lot of Days for Contracts: '''If the system time is pushed into the future and a contract is started, pushing the system time back to norrmal would give the contract an erroneously large amount of days. * '''Overlapping Vehicle Menu: It’s possible to go to have the first few entries of vehicle menu overlap with any other menu. The cause is not confirmed, but it is possibly caused by upgrading egg directly after leaving the vehicle and opening a menu after the egg transition finishes. Opening the vehicle menu at this point will crash the game. Likely added in 1.9. Annoyances Annoyances can be graphical errors or spelling errors. * Invisible drone: Very rarely, a drone's lights will appear without the body, although you can still knock it down. * Invisible Egg: The egg in the upper left corner may disappear for the whole game. * Frozen Chickens: Sometimes when opening the app, you may find chickens along the path that just stand on the path, frozen. * Trucks Become Habitats: Sometimes when recently buying a habitat, a few minutes later you may find the habitat on the road, replacing the sprite for the truck. * Double Sub-Menu: If a button in a menu that goes to a sub-menu is pressed, that menu is pushed to the left, but the button is not made unpressable. If pressed again, the menu can go more left than intended. * '''Menu Doesn't Close Fully: '''Sometimes, when buying a vehicle or hen hab, upon closing the screen in which you purchase the vehicles / habs, that menu will close, but the screen will not pan over to the left, leaving you with a fuzzy screen and the primary menu off to the side. When this happens, you just have to press the 'x' button on the menu just to the left.